


Small Devotions

by Jathis



Series: Rome [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a crush on the Emperor's little brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Devotions

“Your Highness?” Mitaka waited for the blind man to turn in his direction before stepping a little closer, clearing his throat before speaking again, “I was recently sent by your brother to check on some trade agreements near the coast. I found this polished stone and I thought that you would like it,” he said, producing a white rock from his robes. He pressed the rock into the palm of one of Techie's hands, watching and waiting to see his reaction.

“Oh!” Techie smiled as he rubbed the stone between the palms of his hands, enjoying the sensation of the smooth rock between his flesh. “This is such a lovely stone! I will be sure to keep it with my other calming treasures! You are always so kind to me, Mitaka.”

Mitaka blushed, shifting on his feet as he watched Techie slip the stone into a small pouch at his hip. “I am only too glad to make you happy, my prince. I...” He fell silent when he saw the potter arrive and he cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter, offering the blonde a small nod of his head and a friendly smile. “Master Potter...”

“Oh! Matt!” Techie perked up and smiled brightly as he reached out for the former slave, touching his arm. “Mitaka has brought me a stone from the coast!”

Matt looked over at Mitaka and nodded a little. “Another addition to your treasure?” he asked.

Techie giggled brightly, nodding his head. “I fear you may have to craft me another box to keep all of my treasures safe, my love!” he said.

Politely Mitaka bowed his head, taking his leave of the two before his face could turn any redder.

 


End file.
